Curly Gammelthorpe
'' |voice=Steven Hartman ("Downtown as Fruits") Adam Wylie Haley Joel Osment ("Deconstructing Arnold") Michael Welch ("Ghost Bride" and "Curly's Girl") Nicolas Cantu (The Jungle Movie) |first="Arnold" |last=''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'' |fullname=Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe |species=Human |alias= |affiliation= |personality=Unpsychopathic, unsociopathic |alignment=Neutral |appearance="Moe" undercut hair style, glasses, a shirt with an orange collar, green for the upper half of his shirt and orange on the bottom half, brown shorts and black shoes. |occupation= |home= |family= |pets= |friends=Arnold (possibly) Rhonda (one sided; on his side) |minions= |enemies= |likes=Rhonda, freeing all the animals in the zoo |dislikes=Eugene |quote="I say we paint ourselves with tiger stripes, and go free all the animals in the zoo!" }}Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe is one of Arnold's classmates on Hey Arnold! He is most well known for his outlandish and bizarre behavior and freaking out to silly and trivial things (possible symptoms of psychosis, bipolar disorder, or borderline personality disorder). He is known as the "fourth grader most likely to snap". He is considered one of the geeks ("Rhonda's Glasses"). Appearance Curly, ironically, has a "Moe" undercut hair style. He wears glasses, and his eyes are never seen until the episode "Curly's Girl" and again in "April Fool's Day." He wears a shirt with an orange collar, green for the upper half of his shirt and orange on the bottom half. He wears brown shorts and black shoes. In Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, Curly is one of a handful of characters not to get a wardrobe overhaul. However, the shaved spot on the back of his head is more visible, and he now has small red Converse Sneakers with white socks Personality Curly is one of the more prominent side characters, being subject to a few episodes. Curly comes across as a psychopath and will stop at nothing to get his revenge when he feels he has been wronged. He once framed Eugene for pulling the fire alarm with an elaborate plan just because Eugene sharpened his pencil down to the eraser ("False Alarm"). Though he has many psychopathic and/or sociopathic tendencies, Curly more than likely is not a psychopath or sociopath. Some fans believe that he has bipolar disorder. Curly's most well known act occurred in the episode "Curly Snaps." Because of a mistake in Mr. Simmons' plans, Sid became ball monitor when Curly was supposed to. Because of this, Curly stole all of the schools kickballs and locked himself in Principal Wartz' office. He continuously made demands for soda and threw balls at students and staff from the window on top of the door. It wasn't until Arnold was able to calm him down, that the problem could be solved peacefully. Curly was then rightfully promised his ball monitor position for the week, but was sent to detention by Principal Wartz. In the episode "Ghost Bride," Curly is so outraged that he wasn't allowed to tell the story of the ghost bride that he dressed up in a wedding gown and came to the cemetery in an attempt to frighten the kids to get revenge on them. On at least three occasions ("Ransom", "New Bully on the Block", and "April Fool's Day"), Curly can be seen dancing ballet, having taken lessons at Madame Bovary's ballet school. It is unclear whether or not Curly is an animal rights activist, or if he just decided to do something crazy when he freed the animals from the zoo in "Cool Party" (since in the same episode it's also said he bit the head off a chicken). Trivia * Curly was inspired by a friend of Craig Bartlett in elementary school named Tim Jenson who once jumped onto his desk and sang the entire theme song to Daniel Boone. * His favorite candy is licorice whips. Gallery Curly.png Curly.jpg Curly5.jpg External links * Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Anti-heroes Category:Nerds Category:Characters with black hair